Untitled
by Ak1sA
Summary: Pensamientos a lo largo de una temporada.


Holas. A los años xD. Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? el programa está cada vez más huddy que me asusta xD. En lo personal, he descubierto que soy tan noob, es vergonzoso xD. La universidad me absorbe por completo y no he podido ver la última temporada, así que, si alguien quiere mandarme links para descargarmela (yes, te estoy hablando a ti, no te hagas la loca xD) seré feliz. Además podré continuar esto. Será algo así como el punto de vista de Cuddy a lo largo de toda la temporada. Viteh que para eso necesito haber visto toda la temporada xD, sólo he visto el primer capítulo y el último ;A;

Mis vacaciones están por acabar. Ni siquiera sentí que comenzaron xD, horrible, oye xD.

Oh, y soy un asco para los títulos. Por eso le puse Untitled 8D, porque decir sin título en inglés suena a título xD. Y no está beteado. So... yeah xD. Iré a tomar una siesta ahora 8D.

* * *

**UNTITLED**

No estás segura de cómo sucedió. Un día estabas conversando con él, estrictamente de trabajo; luego riendo sin ganas de un chiste suyo en un bar cercano. Poco después, apoyando tu frente contra su hombro, mientras bailaban al compás de una balada y ahora está besándote el cuello, mientras termina de desabrochar tu blusa con torpeza, acariciando tu silueta – _oh, y sin torpeza_ – escuchando la fricción de las sábanas, susurros siendo acompasados por tus suspiros.

No es hasta cuando tu respiración y tu pulso se han normalizado, que aquella familiar y molesta situación se hace presente. La culpa comienza a hacer tus interiores retorcerse, y tus palmas a picar. Pero entonces él te abraza, besa tu frente donde una perla de sudor se ha formado, y te atrae más hacia él.

Él murmura un 'buenas noches' y tú simplemente asientes, porque aún te sientes culpable, pero te permites relajarte en sus brazos, aspirar el aroma de una colonia barata, mientras sus propios latidos te arrullan hasta quedar dormida. Lo último que piensas antes de sucumbir al sueño es _'sólo ocho horas más'_.

* * *

Parpadeas incrédula mientras sujetas un ramo de rosas entre tus manos. Es una tarde tranquila, con una brisa que apenas y remece los árboles y sin embargo sientes que te hielan los pómulos. Lucas está distraído con Rachel, alzándola en el aire y riendo junto con ella, demorándose en consecuencia en colocarla en el asiento que adaptaste para ella en tu carro más de la cuenta; pero estás agradecida por ello.

_¿Un mes? ¿En serio?_ Y parece que fue hace anteayer cuando al despertar, suspiraste entre aliviada y decepcionada a la vez al encontrarte sola en la cama, para luego soltar un nada elegante grito cuando salió del baño, completamente desnudo, preguntándote si tienes otro cepillo de dientes. Él, por supuesto, también se asustó y gritó más fuerte aún, antes de mirar a todos lados y preguntarte qué sucedía.

_Nada_, murmuraste. _Hay uno en el cajón de abajo, a tu lado_.

Lucas sonrió, rebuscó en el mueble cual niño desenvolviendo un regalo en navidad, y juraste que lo viste saltar de alegría cuando lo encontró y se volvió corriendo al baño.

No esperabas ello. Así como no esperabas estar ahora parada bajo el umbral de tu puerta, usando ropa casual y esperando a que el segundo niño aquí presente se le bajara el nivel de azúcar para que por fin suelte a Rachel y pueda sentarse para conducir hacia su cita del primer mes.

Pero lo que más te llama la atención es que no son las rosas rojas, tan cliché, que siempre recibías en tus citas. Eran naranjas, y estás exprimiendo tu memoria tratando de recordar si tenía algún significado en especial – como tu padre alguna vez te contó – o simplemente… bueno, eran naranjas.

- Deseo – su voz te sobresalta un poco. Lucas está frente tuyo ahora, esbozando una sonrisita que te da mala espina.

- ¿Cómo?

- Deseo - Y guiña un ojo - Vamos

No espera tu respuesta y se dirige de nuevo al carro. Tampoco abre la puerta para ti, simplemente se sienta frente al volante y tamborilea sus dedos en él.

Recuerdas, entonces, y una mueca aparece en tu rostro, mientras te encaminas hacia el vehículo.

_Deseo, ah. No amor_.

Te sientas y abrochas el cinturón. Él sigue sonriendo y enciende el motor. Y tus ojos no se despegan de él.

_Eres sincero. _

Te mira a los ojos, luego al ramo de rosas en tu regazo y te guiña un ojo de nuevo.

Esta acción hace que también vuelvas la vista hacia las flores.

La brisa de la tarde se hace más fuerte cuando ganan velocidad. El frío en tus pómulos se hace más intenso. Pero ni lo notas, porque una solitaria rosa roja, escondida en medio de las otras, ha capturado tu atención por completo.

* * *

- Esto no está funcionando - con estas palabras, una voz grave te saluda.

Suspiras, mientras te frotas los ojos con el dorso de la mano. No de nuevo. Estás tentada a colgar pero decides continuar la conversación.

- Es muy pronto para concluir eso…

- Casi mata a alguien, Lisa. Y sólo estoy hablando del aspecto físico, porque emocionalmente ese pobre muchacho…

- Lo sé, Wilson – te sientas en una de las sillas del comedor - Nohlan ya me llamó y me contó lo sucedido.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? No es la primera vez que casi mata a alguien por… cual fuera la razón, y no pude detenerlo ni siquiera cuando tenía autoridad sobre él siendo su jefa…

- Eso es mierda. Si quisieras…

- ¿Crees que hablándome así va a hacerme salir corriendo hacia allá, James? – contraatacas, sin ocultar la irritación en tu voz – Piensas como amigo, no como médico. Mayfield es un buen lugar, Nohlan es un excelente psiquiatra, ¿qué te hace pensar que una visita tuya o mía podrá causar mayor impacto en él?

Silencio.

-…. Lo siento – dice finalmente.

- … Descuida… - respondes. La tensión se disipa.

- Es solo que… en fin, es raro. Todo está más calmado pero…

- Oh, ¿lo extrañas? – dices con sorna.

- Me aburro – ríe un poco – Y últimamente no te veo a ti tampoco.

- Mmh.

- ¿Algo que quieras contar?

Sonríes. House podrá ser un entrometido, pero Wilson no se quedaba atrás. Tal para cual. ¿Por qué la gente se seguía preguntando la razón por la que éstos dos son amigos?

- Rachel se puso de pie y caminó un par de pasos antes de caer sentada.

- ¿Caminando ya? – sonaba alegre, pero decepcionado a la vez. Chismoso de miércoles. – Genial. ¿Te importa si la secuestro uno de estos días?

- Uhm, pensaba comprarle ropa este jueves… - tratas de educadamente rechazar su invitación pero…

- Paso por tu casa a las seis – te corta rápidamente antes de que pudieras siquiera pensar en algo más

-… Ok - _¿qué?_

-… ¡Ok! Adiós.

- Adiós

Oh _genial._

Cuelgas y luego te recuestas dramáticamente en tus brazos sobre la mesa.

_¿Por qué?_

Está sucediendo de nuevo, puedes sentirlo. Prácticamente puedes escuchar el rugir del viento que anuncia la llegada del huracán que es House.

Ah, qué analogía para más mala. Pero te lo prometiste. Y se lo prometiste a él. Esta vez, no dejarás que te atrape. Esta vez, tienes que pensar en tu hija primero. Ella merece hasta lo que no puedes darle. Merece una familia.

_Esta vez, escaparás. _


End file.
